prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH12
is the 12th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel to Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 61st episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Nagisa, Honoka, and Hikari join Akane during her trip to the highlands for a festival, where she has recruited them to lend a hand running the shop. '' Summary In the mansion of darkness, the boy is sleeping with a ball he was playing it. It rolls froms his hands and rolls down the stairs. On the first floor, Viblis thinks about Shiny Luminous when the ball rolls down. The mysterious eyes of someone they were waiting for makes himself known, destroying the ball. Meanwhile, Nagisa is recalling when they collected the Queen Chairect after being attacked recently. She and Honoka head out to Akane's Shop, where she reveals she has plans to close early in order to prepare for a trip to the nearby Ranch the following day. She asks the girls to help and they agree - only for Nagisa to express disbelief when she reveals they need to leave around 5 A.m. During the ride, Honoka and Hikari sing together while Mepple and Mipple watch the passing scenery. Just as they use this moment to cuddle, Pollun interupts them. The sound alerts Akane, who asks about it. Honoka claims she just misheard, but to avoid suspicion, Hikari has Pollun quiet down. Nagisa uses this time to begin day dreaming and thinks about food; mainly a huge Chocolate Cake. Later, the four arrive to the Ranch. Hikari sees a baby goat while Pollun changes into his true form and hops onto it. He comments that it is like a white version of Chuutaro - but this alarms the goats so the girls have him return to them. Mipple and Mepple decide to take him back to where they can hide for the time being, but they end up startled by a yawning cow. Pollun is able to understand that the goat doesn't like what he did, so he apologizes to it. In this time, Hikari learns that it's name is Bell, and Nagisa asks if goats really eat paper like she heard. Honoka points out that this is true, but since paper usually has chemicals and ink in it now, it would upset their stomachs. Akane calls for the girls, as she is ready to open the cafe. They get to work and open it, and even advertise it a little; but to their disappointment nobody shows up. They observe the fact that there are already plenty of local shops there, so as the girls try to think of some ideas, Bell stops by, having come to find Hikari. She gives her some flowers she picked up, and the girls get the inspiration to make a Highlands Takoyaki Set; which includes hot takoyaki with cold ice cream decorated with highland flowers. The girls advertise this and they attract a fair amount of customers, mainly because the children wished to play with Bell. Meanwhile, the farm animals begin to act oddly, as they feel something bad. A frighened Bell returns to Hikari, and Pollun points out that something is wrong. Hikari chases after Bell and in the milking area, a post fell down, scaring everyone else. They head back to the Cafe to find a table has been blocking the windows. Hikari stops Bell and sees Baldez. When Nagisa and Honoka join her, the trio transform and Baldez changes the hay tower into a Zakenna. The girls try to attack it but they were thrown down by haystacks. Shiny Luminous uses the Heartiel Action inorder to freeze the Zakenna and to allow Black and White to use Marble Screw Max. They defeat it and Baldez leaves, after considering attacking them. Later, the girls return to Bell's little paddock, but during this time they feel as though they forgot about something. At the Cafe, Akane is shown alone, trying to serve and attend to every customer by herself. Major Events *Baldez, the last of the boy in the mansion's guardians, appears; he states he is not ready to make his move after fighting the Cures and Shiny Luminous. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun Villains *Baldez *Viblis *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujita Akane Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes